éternellement
by Laetitia I
Summary: Après une enquête difficile, William devra une fois de plus user de toute son intelligence pour sauver la femme qu'il aime.
1. Chapter 1

William travaillait tard dans son bureau. Le poste de police numéro 4 venait à peine de boucler une enquête qui s'était avérée extrêmement pénible et difficile pour tout le monde et plus particulièrement pour William.

Le meurtre de plusieurs petites filles, par un dangereux psychopathe, avait profondément bouleversé William. Plusieurs pensées lui étaient alors venues à l'esprit. Comment aurait-il survécu si son propre enfant avait été sauvagement assassiné ?

A cette pensée son esprit se tourna plus particulièrement vers Julia. Il rêvait d'avoir des enfants avec cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Même si Julia ne pouvait malheureusement pas avoir d'enfants, ils savait que tous les deux seraient comblés avec un enfant qu'ils auraient adoptés.

William rêvait plus que tout de voir le sourire de bonheur de Julia devant son enfant.

William imaginait sa petite fille comme étant le portrait craché de Julia : une femme forte qui n'aurait pas peur de ses convictions, avec une intelligence hors du commun, une générosité sans borne et, surtout, qui aurait hérité de son sourire que William aimait par dessus tout.

Malheureusement, ce rêve que William chérissait ne pouvait pour le moment être exaucé.

Julia était toujours en procédure de divorce avec Darcy et William et Julia s'étaient promis de rester discrets tant que la jeune femme ne serait pas libre d'aimer William ouvertement.

Tous les deux souffraient beaucoup de cette situation, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Ils se contentaient simplement de quelques promenades dans le parc et de baisés volés quand Julia rendait visite à William au poste de police.

A cet instant William n'avait qu'une envie : voir Julia.

La savoir près de lui le rendait fou. Julia avait accepté de remplacer le docteur Grace qui était partie à un séminaire à New York.

William pensa alors qu'une visite à la morgue était une nécessité. Il espérait que la jeune femme s'y trouvait toujours malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il prit son manteau et son chapeau, un sourire aux lèvres, et se hâta vers la morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

William arriva devant la morgue et vit de la lumière. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine rien que de savoir que Julia était derrière ces murs.

Il entra, ses yeux balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de la jeune femme. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il ne put que pousser un soupir de contentement.

Julia était assise à son ancien bureau occupée à écrire. Elle avait cet air concentré qui la rendait adorable. William pensa à cet instant qu'il n'existait pas plus belle femme sur terre que Julia.

Il toqua gentiment pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsque Julia le vit, elle lui fit un immense sourire que William lui rendit immédiatement.

Elle se leva et d'un commun accord ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. L'un comme l'autre avait simplement besoin d'être entouré par les bras de l'autre.

Julia leva alors la tête de la poitrine de Wiliam :

Vous me manquez tellement William dit elle d'un air triste.

Vous me manquez terriblement aussi Julia mais je suis aussi tellement heureux de pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras de cette façon. Il y'a encore quelques temps, je pensais que je n'en aurai plus jamais le droit.

Julia prit alors un air grave et dit d'une voix tremblante :

Je suis tellement désolée William. Tout cela est de ma faute. Si je... Elle fut immédiatement coupée par William qui prit son visage entre ses mains et sécha avec son pouce une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Julia, je vous interdis de penser que tout cela est votre faute. Si j'avais eu assez de courage pour vous dévoiler mes sentiments à l'époque, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Julia hochait la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas d'accord mais William reprit de plus belle :

J'avais trop peur de vous dire à quel point vous comptiez pour moi. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour vous, et que je ressens toujours à cet instant même, me font peur par leur intensité. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant pour personne, même pas pour Lisa avoua t'il d'un air sombre.

Mais j'ai compris que je ne devais pas avoir peur de ce que je ressentais pour vous. Au contraire, je pense que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé de toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui je veux que vous soyez sûre à chaque seconde de chaque journée combien vous êtes aimée.

Julia se mit alors à sangloter doucement devant la déclaration d'amour de William. Cette déclaration était d'autant plus belle à ses yeux qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas aisé pour William de dévoiler ses sentiments aussi ouvertement.

Je ne vous mérite pas William

Détrompez vous Julia. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Sans vous je ne suis plus rien. Et croyez moi, peut importe le temps que le procès prendra, je ne cesserai jamais de vous aimer.

A ces mots Julia se jeta sur William qu'elle embrassa avec fougue. Jamais William n'avait été embrassé de cette façon. Cette femme l'étonnait de jour en jour. Il sentit les mains de Julia s'entremêler dans ses cheveux et il sut à cet instant même qu'il était une cause perdue.

William la désirait tellement qu'il savait qu'il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette étreinte avant qu'ils ne perdent tous les deux le contrôle. Il avait fait une promesse à Julia après tout.

Seulement la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. William dut faire appel à tout le self control qui lui restait pour se détacher de Julia. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et regarda l'amour et la passion se dessiner dans ses yeux.

Je vous aime

Je vous aime aussi tellement lui répondit elle. William l'embrassa une dernière fois et la prit par la main

Venez, je vais vous raccompagnez chez vous.

La jeune femme regroupa ses affaires et allait éteindre la lumière lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Un bout de papier avait été glissé sous la porte.

Julia ramassa le papier et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits :

« Profitez de ces derniers instants docteur Ogden »


	3. Chapter 3

William accourut aussitôt devant le cri de stupeur que venait d'émettre Julia.

« Qu'y a t'il Julia ? » Dit William qui venait d'apercevoir le bout de papier que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit elle faiblement, je pense avoir reçu une lettre de menace »

« Comment ? » William lut les mots inscrits sur le bout de papier. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Qui pouvait à ce point en vouloir à Julia pour proférer de telles menaces ?

« Peut-être est ce quelqu'un qui a voulu me faire une mauvaise blague. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait prendre cette menace au sérieux

Julia essayer de se rassurer autant qu'elle voulait rassurer William. Elle sut d'après l'expression de son visage qu'il commençait déjà à émettre toute sorte d'hypothèses -« Au contraire Julia, je pense qu'il faut prendre ces menaces très au sérieux. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec votre sécurité. Même s'il s'avérait que cette histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un canular, je veux retrouver la personne qui en est l'auteur pour la convaincre de ne plus jamais recommencer »

Julia savait qu'il était inutile d'insister quand William était si obstiné. Secrètement, voir William si protecteur envers elle lui procurait toujours un plaisir immense. Jamais elle ne lui avouerait ce secret bien sûr. La voix de William interrompit ses pensées.

« Julia, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous pour être sûr que vous êtes en sécurité puis je retournerai au poste analyser ce papier »

« William je vous en prie, vous êtes exténué, vous avez besoin de repos. Je suis certaine que cela peut attendre demain » Mais William ne voulait rien savoir.

« Je ne réussirai pas à trouver le sommeil si je n'éclaircis pas cette affaire tout de suite » Devant le regarde désapprobateur de Julia, William se radoucit.

« Je vous promet qu'après avoir analysé ce papier je rentrerai dormir un peu ». Il lui fit ce sourire que Julia aimait tant et William sut que la jeune femme avait capitulé.

Même s'il s'avait maintenant que Julia n'était pas insensible à son charme, William éprouvait toujours une grande satisfaction et surtout un grand bonheur quand Julia capitulait devant un sourire ou un clin d'oeil savamment utilisé. Il devait avouer que lui aussi ne pouvait lui résister quand elle tournait ses charmes vers lui.

William raccompagna Julia jusqu'à sa porte. Il allait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit quand Julia se mit à parler :

« Promettez moi de ne pas rentrer trop tard »

« Je vous le promet. Maintenant vous devez me faire une promesse à votre tour. Laissez moi venir vous chercher demain matin, je vous accompagnerai à votre bureau »

« William, je ne pense pas que tout cela soit nécessaire »

« S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous protéger jusqu'à temps que j'éclaircisse cette affaire »

Julia pensa à ce moment qu'elle devait vraiment apprendre à résister à ses yeux

« Très bien, je vous attends demain pour huit heures alors »

William l'embrassa tendrement. « Merci Julia, aller vous reposer, je vous aime »

« Je vous aime aussi ». Après un dernier baiser et après s'être assuré que la jeune femme avait bien verrouillé la porte derrière elle, William prit la direction du poste de police.

Une fois installé à son bureau, William ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Et si Darcy ,ou un homme qu'il avait employé ,était à l'origine de cette lettre de menace ? William chassa cette idée de sa tête. Même si Darcy avait très mal pris la demande de divorce de Julia, il ne pensait pas Darcy capable d'un tel acte. Darcy était un homme d'honneur et avait gardé la tête malgré la situation. L'analyse de la lettre n'avait rien donné, aucune empreinte n'était visible. Celui qui avait ces mots avait à l'évidence porté des gants.

William ne pouvait être déchiré à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir du mal à la femme qu'il aime. Il avait beau réfléchir mais son esprit fatigué d'approfondir la question. Il allait rentrer chez lui, résigné, lorsqu'un nom lui vint soudain à l'esprit. William eut des sueurs froides à l'idée qu'il pouvait être après Julia. Sans perdre un seul instant, William se rendit chez Julia. A partir de ce moment, il ne la quitterait plus du regarde que cela lui plaise ou non.


	4. Chapter 4

Margareth Clark, la gouvernante de Julia, fut tout sauf ravie en voyant William à cette heure aussi tardive.

Son regard désapprobateur fit comprendre à William qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu mais cela n'entacha en rien sa détermination de protéger Julia à tout prix.

« Bonsoir Mme Clark, j'ai conscience de l'heure tardive, mais il est impératif que je vois le docteur Ogden »

« Madame Garland est couchée » lui dit elle d'un air dédaigneux.

William eut l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur lorsqu'il entendit la gouvernante appeler Julia « Madame Ogden ». Cela lui rappela la situation précaire dans laquelle lui et Julia se trouvaient. Aux yeux de la société, Julia était toujours considérée comme Madame Garland et cela brisait le cœur de William. À ce moment précis, William se jura de ne jamais abandonner tant que Julia ne serait pas reconnue aux yeux de tous comme Madame Murdoch.

William se ressaisit et parla d'un ton plus autoritaire :

« Je viens voir le docteur Ogden pour une affaire de police très importante. Il est primordial que j'obtienne son avis médical rapidement »

William n'eut pas à insister plus. Une vision lui vint alors du haut de l'escalier. Julia le visage endormi descendait vers lui. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« William que faites vous ici ? Margareth, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas prévenue que l'inspecteur Murdoch était ici ? »

« Je suis désolée Madame, je pensais que tout ceci n'était pas très convenable »

Julia sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle en avait assez des gens qui la jugeaient tout le temps, de ces gens qui prétendaient savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Aimer William était il quelque chose de si mauvais ? Ne disait-on pas que l'amour était plus fort que tout, qu'il pouvait tout vaincre ?

« Margareth, je vous prierai de ne plus vous mêler de mes affaires à l'avenir et sachez que l'inspecteur Murdoch est toujours le bienvenu ici »

« Bien Madame, je vais me retirer pour la nuit si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi »

« Merci, Margareth »

Après un dernier regard désapprobateur Margareth se retira.

« William je suis vraiment désolée à propos du comportement de Margareth. Que faites vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ? Détrompez vous je suis folle de joie de vous voir mais je sens que votre venue ici n'est pas seulement une visite de courtoisie »

Julia avait ce regard malicieux qu'il aimait tant et il oublia pour un temps ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses yeux. Reprenant ses esprits devant le sourire entendu de Julia, William lui prit alors la main et l'entraina dans le salon afin qu'ils puissent discuter confortablement.

« Julia, je ne veux pas vous effrayer mais je crois savoir qui vous a envoyé cette lettre de menace »

Julia lut l'inquiétude et l'angoisse sur le visage de William. Elle avait rarement était témoin de ces émotions sur son visage. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu William terrifié était lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, alors qu'elle avait été enterrée vivante par James Gillies. À cette pensée Julia comprit tout de suite ce que William avait à lui dire.

« Non William dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai »

William vit alors des larmes se dessiner dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait et il ressentit à ce moment un sentiment d'impuissance comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et murmura tendrement dans ses boucles blondes.

« Pour l'instant je ne suis sûr de rien mon amour, mais je préfère prendre toutes les précautions. Tant que je ne serai pas certain de l'identité de la personne qui vous menace, je préfère rester avec vous »

Voyant que Julia allait ajouter quelque chose, William reprit rapidement :

« Julia, je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire. Que ma réputation pourrait être entachée si on me voyait chez vous, que ma carrière pourrait être mise à mal mais ce qui compte le plus pour moi ce n'est pas ma réputation ou ma carrière, c'est vous Julia, vous et rien d'autre. Je vous en prie Julia laissez moi rester avec vous. Je dormirai sur ce canapé »

Julia, toujours choquée par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, ne put rien faire d'autre que d'hocher gentiment de la tête. William lui sourit et Julia sut à ce moment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer aussi fort qu'elle aimait à cet instant l'inspecteur William Murdoch. Elle fut alors prise d'une envie irrépressible de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle caressa doucement la joue de William qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. La jeune femme en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. William se sentit revivre à ce contact et oublia toute la peur et la fatigue qu'il avait éprouvé.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. William balada ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il se rappela subitement qu'elle était juste vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Seule une fine barrière de coton séparait ses mains de sa peau. Julia avait dévêtit William de sa veste et commençait à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Julia sur sa poitrine, William fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir et sut qu'il devait mettre un terme à ce baiser, Margareth risquerait de les trouver dans une situation embarrassante.

William brisa alors leur étreinte avec douceur. Lorsque Julia ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'y lire du regret.

« Julia qu'y a t'il ? » La jeune femme soupira.

« Rien William, ne vous inquiétez pas » elle lui fit un petit sourire mais William remarqua qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Julia, nous nous sommes promis de toujours parler ouvertement et de ne pas avoir de secret l'un envers l'autre. Je vous en prie dites moi ce qui ne va pas » Julia posa son regard dans celui de William et sut qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« William ça me gêne tellement de vous dire cela, mais je trouve cela de plus en plus difficile de mettre un terme à nos étreintes alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est.. » la jeune femme avait baissé le regard honteuse. William lui caressa doucement la joue.

« De quoi avez vous envie Julia » William la regardait avec cet air si tendre et elle avoua d'un seul souffle

« De vous William »


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant un bref moment, William ne sut que répondre à la déclaration passionnée de Julia. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Des mots dont il avait plusieurs fois rêvé entendre de Julia. William observa Julia pendant quelques minutes. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux ne lui plu pas du tout. Julia était visiblement mal à l'aise devant la déclaration enflammée qu'elle venait de faire à William. Le jeune homme se maudit intérieurement devant son manque de délicatesse et releva doucement le visage du miracle qui se tenait devant lui. Oui Julia Ogden était son miracle, celle qui détenait son cœur entre ses mains délicates, celle qui venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration au monde.

« Pardonnez moi Julia, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise avec mon silence ».

« Ce n'est rien William, c'est moi qui vous ai mis mal à l'aise et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je ne

sais pas à quoi je pensais ». William lui fit alors ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

« A moi j'espère » La jeune femme rougit une fois de plus devant le clin d'oeil que lui fit William. « Julia, je dois vous confesser quelque chose moi aussi ». Aussitôt William capta l'attention de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait cacher sa curiosité. « Je vous désire plus que nul autre chose en ce monde et ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » William avait réussi à faire pleurer la jeune femme une fois de plus.

« Oh William, j'ai bien peur de finir ma vie en pleurant si vous continuez à me dire d'aussi belles choses » Julia se ressaisit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « William je veux que vous restiez avec moi ce soir. Je voudrais m'endormir dans vos bras, enfin si vous êtes d'accord » William embrassa Julia un long moment avant de lui dire « ça serait pour moi un grand honneur »

William et Julia montèrent l'escalier tout doucement, s'arrêtant à mi chemin pour écouter si Margareth dormait toujours. Puis Julia entraina William dans sa chambre. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux, comme si, dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre était pour eux une chose tout à fait naturelle.

William attendit que la jeune femme se mette au lit puis il s'allongea à son tour. Julia vint se blottir immédiatement dans ses bras. Alors qu'il entendit le souffle léger de Julia lui indiquant qu'elle dormait déjà, William déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde.


	6. Chapter 6

William fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Julia paisiblement endormie à ses côtés. Il regarda la lumière du soleil jouer dans ses boucles blondes et il eut soudain une envie folle de l'embrasser passionnément. Hier soir il avait été tenté de succomber aux charmes de Julia mais elle avait vu son hésitation et n'avait pas insisté, lui demandant simplement si elle pouvait dormir dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne la désirait pas, bien au contraire, la posséder hantait la plupart de ses nuits. Julia était tellement belle et elle savait comment le rendre fou.

Mais William l'aimait beaucoup trop pour risquer de nuire à sa réputation. Julia avait du travailler dur pour être reconnue comme médecin. Elle était respectée par les gens avec qui elle travaillait et surtout avec ses patients qui lui faisaient entièrement confiance.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un baiser sur sa joue. Julia lui sourit alors tendrement

« Bonjour William, tu as bien dormi ? » William posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres « je n'avais encore jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie ».

William sortit soudain du lit. Si elle continuait à lui sourire de cette façon, il ne serait pas responsable de ses actions. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se contrôler lorsqu'il était avec elle.

« Ne bouge pas je vais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit » et il sortit aussitôt de la chambre.

Julia n'était pas dupe, elle voyait très bien que cette situation troublait William. Pourtant elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à le séduire comme elle le faisait car l'idée que William Murdoch pouvait la désirer la rendait folle de joie.

William remonta avec un plateau comme promis et le posa sur le lit. Il la regarda longuement et pris alors la décision de lui parler franchement.

« Julia, si tu savais à quel point je te désire à cet instant même. Je rêve de toi chaque nuit et j'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer au travail parce que je pense à toi. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, je ne veux pas que tu puisses te mettre dans la tête que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Je suis simplement perdu, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire »

William la regardait avec un air désespéré et ses yeux la suppliaient de lui venir en aide.

Julia poussa alors le plateau pour s'approcher de lui. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis dans le même état que toi » Elle s'approchait dangereusement de William qui la regardait les yeux emplis de désir. « Laisse moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime »

Elle l'embrassa alors avec fougue, oubliant le plateau qui risquait à tout moment de tomber du lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre caressait son dos de haut en bas. Elle entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise qui ne lui résista pas longtemps. C'est alors qu'elle allongea William et vint se positionner au dessus de lui. William était une cause perdue. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et un soupire de désire s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Julia se poser sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'à ce rythme là il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il devait lui faire savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ses bonnes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. William allait s'abandonner complètement à la femme qu'il aimait lorsqu'un bruit sourd vint briser leur passion. Julia se redressa et eut un fou rire en voyant le plateau du petit déjeuné renversé par terre. William la suivit et ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle.

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une femme incroyable ? » William caressait lentement ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant. « William, je ne me reconnais plus, jamais je n'ai agit avec un homme de cette façon. J'étais prête à... » Voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme, William décida d'intervenir. « N'ai pas honte de te montrer entreprenante avec moi. Et tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi je ne me reconnais pas. J'étais prêt à succomber Julia »

« Est ce que ça aurait été une mauvaise chose ? » William savait qu'il devait lui répondre de manière honnête. « Non Julia, ça aurait été le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça »

Leur position était alors inversée. William se tenait désormais au dessus de Julia. Il allait l'embrasser lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Margareth appela Julia du haut de l'escalier. Elle ne put cacher sa déception. William l'embrassa furtivement et l'aida à se lever.

William attendit que Julia revienne un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire disparu lorsqu'il lut l'angoisse sur le visage de Julia.

« Margareth dit que quelqu'un a laissé une lettre anonyme pour toi. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir qui c' était » Julia lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit avec précaution.

Les mots qu'il lut lui glaça le sang « tu n'arriveras pas à la sauver à temps cette fois ci William »


	7. Chapter 7

Après s'être assuré que Julia était bien arrivée à son lieu de travail, William se dirigea vers le poste numéro 4 bien déterminé à rechercher Gillies.

« George, pouvez vous me ressortir tout le dossier sur l'affaire James Gillies s'il vous plait ? »

George eut un air étonné. « Monsieur, je croyais que cette histoire était terminée ».

William n'avait pas la patience de tout lui expliquer, il était bien trop inquiet et voulu se mettre tout de suite au travail. « George, je vous expliquerai tout en temps et en heure, mais pour l'instant, allez simplement me chercher le dossier ».

George n'insista pas devant le regardé déterminé du détective. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un état pareil. « Très bien Monsieur ».

William se dirigea vers son bureau où il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. William en était certain maintenant. James Gillies voulait s'en prendre encore une fois à Julia car il savait pertinemment que William ne survivrait pas s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Julia. N'était ce pas lui qui lui avait fait remarqué que Julia était la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde ?

Non William ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Il se ressaisit et tenta d'analyser la nouvelle lettre de menace que Julia avait reçu. Mais comme la première, la deuxième lettre ne laissa apparaître aucun indice. De plus, personne n'avait vu rôder un homme près de la maison de Julia hier soir. William était dans une impasse. Il décida d'aller se confier à l'inspecteur Brackenried qui l'aiderait surement à y voir plus clair.

« Monsieur, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non Murdoch, entrez » William entra dans le bureau de son supérieur un peu mal à l'aise. « Que puis je faire pour vous Murdoch ? »

« Voilà monsieur, je crois que James Gillies est de nouveau après moi et le docteur Ogden. Elle a reçu deux lettres de menaces en peu de temps. Cette manière de faire me rappelle étrangement Gillies. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir menacer Julia pour m'atteindre ».

L'inspecteur digéra ses informations puis réfléchit quelques instants. « Si vous pensez que c'est lui Murdoch alors il faut à tout prix protéger le docteur Ogden. Rappelez vous de ce qu'il est capable de faire ». William s'en souvint que trop bien. Il se revoyait devant ce cercueil adressant une prière à Dieu pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Lorsqu'il avait vu en vie, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui puisse exister.

Brackenried, voyant le visage pensif du détective, prit la parole « Murdoch je fais confiance en votre instinct. Il nous a rarement déçu. Envoyez deux hommes veiller sur le docteur pendant que nous allons mener notre enquête ».

William le remercia. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il écrivit rapidement un petit mot à Julia pour lui expliquer la situation. Puis il remit le mot aux deux hommes chargés de veiller sur Julia « Messieurs, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que cette mission est très importante pour moi. Au moindre souci prévenez moi ». Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le poste. William souhaitait par dessus tout pouvoir venir avec eux mais il se devait de retrouver Gillies pour Julia.

Elle n'avait rien dit mais il savait que cette histoire faisait remonter en elle des peurs qu'elle pensait avoir à jamais enfouies. Alors qu'il était resté à ses côtés hier soir, il avait été soudainement réveillé par un cri. Julia lui confia qu'elle avait alors revécu la scène où elle avait été enterrée vivante. Après cela Julia ne réussit pas à se rendormir et William passa le reste de la nuit à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Ce matin il avait insisté pour qu'elle reste se reposer, mais Julia lui avait alors répondu que le travail l'aiderait à se changer les idées.

La dernière fois William était presque arrivé trop tard. Cette fois il se devait de penser comme Gillies bien que cette idée le révulsait fortement. Alors que William commença à réfléchir, les deux hommes chargés de veiller sur Julia entrèrent en trombe dans son bureau, le souffle court.

« Monsieur, le docteur Ogden n'est pas à son bureau. Personne ne sait où elle est ».


	8. Chapter 8

William ne pouvait plus penser. Il était paniqué. La dernière fois que la panique l'avait envahi Julia avait failli perdre la vie. Il devait se ressaisir et utiliser sa logique qui lui servait si bien dans toutes ses enquêtes. Mais une peur terrible l'habitait. Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Et si la femme qu'il aimait était déjà entre les mains de ce monstre ? Non il devait penser positivement pour Julia.

Peut être était elle simplement partie de son bureau pour rencontrer un patient. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Alors qu'il était toujours dans une torpeur dont il ne pouvait se défaire, il entendit sa voix.

Cette voix qu'il chérissait par dessus tout. Il la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait le souffle court.

« William ! George m'a dit que tu me cherchais partout. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis allée voir une patiente en ville qui n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle vient de perdre son mari et elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un »

William entendait sa voix mais son esprit refusait de comprendre les mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle était là devant lui saine et sauve et toujours aussi belle, peut être même encore plus que ce matin.

Il sentit une pulsion monter en lui. Il ferma la porte de son bureau. Avant que Julia ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, William l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la passion qu'il possédait. Il en avait assez de se contrôler autour d'elle alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui montrer à quel point il aimait, à quel point il la désirait.

La peur de l'avoir perdue accentuait cette passion. Julia pouvait sentir dans les baiser de William sa désespérance. Lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres dans son cou Julia ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom. Elle butta alors contre le bureau de William et un moment de lucidité lui vint à l'esprit. Elle devait mettre un terme à leur étreinte avant que tout ça n'aille beaucoup trop loin. N'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment. Julia pensa alors qu'elle devait absolument dire à William de poser un verrou sur sa porte.

Elle prit délicatement sa tête en ses deux mains.

« William, mon cœur, il faut qu'on arrête ». Elle posa un délicat baiser sur son front afin de calmer ses ardeurs et surtout afin de calmer les siennes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir William si passionné et à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une démonstration de son amour, Julia ne souhaitait qu'une chose : ne jamais avoir à stopper leur étreinte. William avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Durant leur étreinte, William avait défait quelques boutons de la chemise de Julia. Le petit aperçu qu'il avait de son décolleté suffit à lui faire perdre ses esprits une fois encore. Julia suivit le regarde de William et comprit son trouble. Elle ferma alors rapidement les quelques boutons que William avait défait de ses mains expertes.

William regarda la jeune femme boutonner sa chemise et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte de son comportement. Il avait failli abuser d'elle dans son bureau. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

« William, je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ce moment. Tu me rends tellement heureuse, tellement vivante »

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. J'ai envoyé deux hommes pour veiller sur toi. Ils ne t'ont pas vu à ton bureau et apparemment personne ne t'a vu ce matin non plus. J'ai pensé au pire ».

« Oh William, je suis tellement désolée. A peine arrivée à mon bureau j'ai reçu un appel de ma patiente qui me suppliait de venir chez elle. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ».

William hocha de la tête. Il prit les mains de Julia entre les siennes.

« Julia, je t'en prie, préviens moi quand tu t'absentes de ton bureau. Je sais que tu crois que je suis sur-protecteur avec toi mais la simple idée que ce fou puisse vouloir te faire du mal me tue. Je ne le supporterai pas si quelque chose devait t'arriver. Je serai rassuré si des agents veillaient sur toi ».

« Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux alors j'accepte »

Voyant son sourire de soulagement Julia l'embrassa tendrement.

« Est ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? » William sourit à cette question. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul désespéré. « Eh bien j'avais prévu de sortir avec une femme magnifique qui me rend complètement fou ». Julia avait remarqué la malice dans le regard de William et décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage. Je voulais te proposer un romantique pique-nique dans le parc puis nous aurions pu finir la soirée tous les deux où je t'aurai montré dans quel état tes baisers et tes caresses de tout à l'heure m'ont mise »

Julia avait atteint son but. William était abasourdi. Il ne trouvait plus ses mots bien trop excité par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Puis Julia se dirigea vers la porte et dit d'un ton très sérieux « Eh bien bonne soirée William »

En un éclair Julia se retrouva pour la deuxième fois dans les bras de William « Tu crois que j'allais te laisser partir si facilement ? » Julia éclata de rire et se blottit dans ses bras.

« J'espère que c'était moi cette femme magnifique avec qui tu avais l'intention de sortir ce soir »

William releva la tête de la jeune qui avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine vulnérabilité dans la voix. « Tu doutes encore que tu es et seras à jamais la seule femme pour moi ? Julia tu es l'amour de ma vie. Et pour te répondre oui la femme si magnifique dont je parlais c'était toi. Promet moi de mettre cette robe que tu portais au nouvel an, tu es absolument irrésistible dedans »

« J'avais prévu de venir nue mais si tu préfères que je mette une robe je le ferai »

« Julia, s'il te plait, ne me torture pas comme ça. Je lutte déjà pour que tu restes habillée en ce moment même »

William rougit devant son admission. Oui, décidément il ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus. L'amour qu'il portait à Julia et inversement l'avait totalement changé, pour le meilleur.

On frappa à la porte et William fut déçu que leur tendre moment soit fini. George entra dans le bureau sans attendre l'approbation de son supérieur. « Monsieur, un témoin aurait vu James Gillies pas très loin d'ici ».

William se tourna immédiatement vers Julia. « George pouvez vous raccompagner le docteur Ogden à son bureau ? Je ne veux pas la savoir seule avec Gillies aussi proche »

« Bien sûr Monsieur, faites moi confiance, je vais veiller sur elle ».

William remercia chaleureusement le jeune homme.

« Alors à ce soir William. Passe me prendre pour 20h et n'amène rien je m'occupe de tout »

Avec un large sourire elle quitta le bureau. William rêva alors de pouvoir avancer le temps.

Lorsque William revient à son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas plus avancé. Le témoin qu'il avait rencontré avait beaucoup trop bu et souhaitait simplement attirer l'attention sur lui. William devait avouer que Gillies avait bien brouillé les pistes. Mais William sortirait vainqueur, la vie de Julia en dépendait.

Voyant l'heure avancée, William décida de rentrer chez lui faire un brin de toilette et pour se changer avant de retrouver Julia.

Cette soirée avec elle le rendait tellement heureux. Chaque seconde passée à ses côtés était les plus précieuses pour William. Ce soir il allait lui montrer à quel point elle était aimée.

Il arriva devant la porte de la jeune femme et sonna. C'est Julia qui accueilli. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde manquer sa réaction lorsqu'il la verrait dans sa robe. Elle ne fut pas déçue de sa réaction. Une fois de plus William était incapable de parler. Les mots lui manquaient. Non, les mots étaient incapables de rendre justice à la beauté de Julia.

« Tu es magnifique. Excuse moi mais je ne trouve rien à dire d'autre à part que je suis un homme vraiment chanceux »

Julia sourit à ce compliment « Tu es vraiment très beau aussi et je suis aussi la plus chanceuse des femmes ». A ces mots, William l'embrassa tendrement « As tu besoin d'aide avec le pique-nique ? »

« Non tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller ».

Heureusement la nuit était chaude. De toute façon Julia bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'ils étaient trop bien habillés pour un simple pique-nique mais c'était leur seule façon de passer un dîner romantique tous les deux, sans sentir le regard désapprobateur des autres.

Ils arrivèrent au parc. William choisit un endroit isolé mais assez éclairé. Il voulait pouvoir admirer Julia autant qu'il le voulait après tout. William installa la couverture et aida Julia à installer leur pique-nique. Ils mangèrent parlant de tout et de rien, simplement heureux d'être enfin tous les deux. Puis Julia regarda autour d'elle et vint se blottir dans les bras de William.

Julia soupira « Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse »

« Cet un défi que je compte bien relever plus tard dans la soirée » ajouta William mystérieusement. Julia était intriguée « Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? »

William plongea alors son regard dans celui de Julia et répondit d'un seul souffle « de t'aimer, simplement t'aimer ».


	9. Chapter 9

Les paroles de William intriguaient Julia au plus au point.

« William, je ne comprends pas » Pour toute réponse, il se leva et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, William posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« laisse moi te surprendre » Devant son sourire mystérieux Julia choisit de laisser William la conduire là où il lui plairait. De toute façon elle était prête à le suivre au bout du monde s'il en avait décidé ainsi.

Ils prirent une calèche et arrivèrent dans un endroit que Julia ne reconnaissait pas. William fit stopper la calèche et ils descendirent tous les deux pour s'arrêter devant une petite maisonnette.

« William où sommes nous ? »

« Bienvenue chez moi Julia » Julia ouvrit grand la bouche. Aucun mot ne sortait. Elle était bien trop déboussolée. Devant ce manque de réaction, William lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais au moins j'ai mon indépendance » Julia regarda tout autour d'elle. Tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Il y'avait ici et là des livres empilés un peu partout et au fond de la pièce une table qui abritait sûrement une future invention de William.

« C'est magnifique » Julia était tout simplement émerveillée. William l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras et murmura au creux de son oreille « tu n'es pas difficile à contenter mon amour »

Julia le regarda et elle comprit qu'elle devait partir très vite. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler quand William était aussi près d'elle et elle savait que cette fois il n'y aurait rien pour les interrompre. Elle devait penser à William et à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour elle.

William avait vu la lueur de panique dans les yeux de Julia

« Julia, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien » Puis elle baissa le regard et dit rapidement « il doit se faire tard, je devrais rentrer » Lorsque Julia releva les yeux pour le regarder elle lut de la peine dans ses yeux. Ne supportant pas d'être la cause de son malêtre, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue « William, si je ne pars pas maintenant, Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver »

Alors c'était donc cela. « Julia, pourquoi refuses tu de me laisser te montrer à quel point je t'aime ? »

Julia avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi tout était tellement difficile entre eux ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur eux ? « William, tu as déjà tant sacrifié pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies la chose la plus importante pour toi : ta vertu. Imagine les répercussions si cela venait à s'apprendre. Tu mérites tellement plus que cela »

William ne supportait plus de voir la femme qu'il aimait aussi triste. Il fit la seule chose qui lui parut censer à cet instant même. Il prit son visage délicatement entre ses mains et attira sa bouche contre la sienne. William mit tout son amour dans ce baiser en espérant qu'elle puisse comprendre à quel point leur amour était plus important que tout.

Par manque d'air, William rompit le baiser sans pour autant se détacher de Julia.

« Tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas croire que notre amour soit mauvais. Peu importe ce que les gens diront sur moi du moment que je t'ai toi. Nul ne peut savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Je ne veux plus gâcher un seul instant mon amour »

William vit dans le regarde de Julia qu'elle venait de capituler.

« Je n'ai plus la force de résister. Tout cela me fait souffrir au plus au point. Je t'aime tellement »

A ces mots William souleva Julia dans les airs. Ils rirent tous les deux, savourant ce moment. Puis pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, William lui tendit la main et la conduisit à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Julia devait l'avouer, elle était un peu intimidée. Ce soir elle allait se donner corps et âme à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle avait peur de le décevoir, peur que ses attentes soient trop grandes et qu'au final il soit simplement déçu. Elle avait peur aussi de ne pas lui plaire physiquement. William était constamment entourée de femmes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Soudainement une pensée horrible lui vint à l'esprit. Pour la première fois William allait voir les cicatrices que lui avait laissé son terrible avortement. Julia sentit alors tout son courage l'abandonner. Elle devait fuir au plus vite, elle ne pouvait pas laisser William regarder son corps meurtri. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lire la déception dans son regard. Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

William qui était alors occupé à déboutonner la robe de Julia tout en laissant de brulants baisers dans son cou, sentit Julia se raidir et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Julia se retourna pour faire lui faire face et dit d'un seul souffle « Et si je ne te plais pas ? »

A ces mots, William éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Julia ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle avait ce regard tellement triste, William reprit ses esprits. Comment pouvait elle dire ça ? Combien de fois s'était il répété, tout en la regardant à la dérobé, qu'elle était certainement la plus belle création de Dieu ?

« Julia, je ne trouve même pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu es belle. Tout chez toi n'est que perfection » Julia rougit à ces paroles mais ne se laissa pas démonter « Tu te trompes William. Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que tu le crois » Inconsciemment Julia avait posé les mains à l'endroit où se situaient ses cicatrices. William suivit des yeux le mouvement de ses mains et comprit aussitôt.

Il prit alors délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, puis les lâcha, pour poser une de ses mains à l'endroit même où celle de Julia se trouvait il y'a quelques secondes.

Julia leva aussitôt le regard vers William.

« A mes yeux, tu es parfaite. Ce n'est pas une simple cicatrice qui pourra changer ça. Mais si tu ne me trouves pas assez convainquant, je sais comment y remédier.

Tout au long de cette nuit, il lui prouva, plusieurs fois, à quel point il aimait. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux. Seuls leur souffle, leurs mains et leurs corps se mêlaient et parlaient un langage bien à eux.

Lorsque William se réveilla le lendemain matin, il pensa que nulle sensation n'était plus délicieuse que celle de sentir le corps nu de Julia blotti contre le sien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Oui, pensa t'il, Julia était bien son chef d'oeuvre.

Durant cette nuit, William avait pris son temps pour découvrir tous les trésors que cachaient son corps. Devant les gestes tendres et tellement passionnés de William, Julia avait oublié toute timidité et embarras et s'était donnée corps et âme à l'amour de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait offert autant à un homme et jamais un homme ne lui avait autant offert.

Quant à William, il n'arrivait pas à redescendre de son nuage. Il savait que Julia était une femme passionnée mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point.

Le corps de Julia n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Il l'avait exploré maintes fois, s'attardant dans des endroits extrêmement sensibles. William savait qu'il avait visait juste lorsqu'il entendait Julia murmurer son prénom.

William regarda l'heure et comprit que s'ils ne se levaient pas maintenant, ils seraient tous les deux en retard au travail.

William entreprit donc de réveiller Julia. Il posa de délicats baisers sur son visage pendant que ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps. Julia se réveilla avec un soupir de contentement. Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de William frôler les siennes, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Une chose était certaine, il serait tous les deux en retard ce matin.

Convenablement rassasiés l'un de l'autre, William et Julia s'étaient habillés à la hâte, ne prenant même pas le temps de déjeuner. William avait voulu aider Julia à boutonner sa robe, ce qui s'était terminé par une autre séance de baisers passionnés. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant leur comportement et Julia écarta William afin de finir de s'habiller.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, William prit Julia dans ses bras et lui murmura « Merci pour ce moment magique, tu ne pouvais pas faire de moi un homme plus comblé. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de devoir passer ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde sans toi. Comment est ce que je vais survivre toute la journée après cette nuit ? »

Julia l'embrassa tendrement « Tu n'auras qu'à penser aux autres nuits qui nous attendent »

William comprit qu'ils devaient sortir rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas manquer une journée de travail. Bien que cette idée ne lui déplut pas du tout.

Mais ce rêve éveillé prit fin lorsqu'une fois encore, William trouva une lettre anonyme au pas de sa porte. « Quel comportement scandaleux détective. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cette nuit car c'était la dernière pour votre bien-aimée ».

William maintenant en était persuadé. Gillies les observait et les suivait. Peut être les observait-il à ce moment même ? William comprit qu'il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire s'il voulait protéger Julia de ce malade. Ils devaient fuir loin, très loin.


	10. Chapter 10

Après être passé chez l'inspecteur Brackenried pour l'informer de la situation, William et Julia se dirigeaient maintenant vers la gare. Seul l'inspecteur était au courant de l'endroit où ils allaient. William avait une confiance aveugle en son chef qui l'avait aidé à plusieurs occasions. Lui aussi était inquiet pour la sécurité de Julia. Margareth leur avait préparé un panier repas pour leur voyage.

William n'avait pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Julia de partir. William la regarda. Elle était restée silencieuse beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et à cet instant même William aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne ce qui sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur.

« Tout va bien se passer Julia je te le promet. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal »

Julia lui sourit tendrement et le remercia en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis le train arriva et ils montèrent tous les deux, le cœur gros, de quitter Toronto.

Ils s'installèrent dans une cabine vide, se préparant pour un long trajet jusqu'à Winnipeg.

William força Julia à avaler quelque chose malgré ses protestations. Il devait être fort pour deux.

Puis William débarrassa et attira la tête de Julia contre son épaule. La jeune femme se relaxa dans les bras de William et poussa un soupir de contentement. Puis William déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

En arrivant à Winnipeg, William réserva une chambre d'hôtel sous un faux nom. L'inspecteur savait qu'il pouvait contacter William à cet hôtel à tout moment pour l'informer de la suite de l'enquête.

William était conscient qu'ils pouvaient se passer un certain temps avant que lui et Julia ne puissent rentrer à Toronto. James Gillies savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait laissé aucun indice jusque là et William désespérait de pouvoir le capturer un jour.

William, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas Julia sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait fait un brin de toilette et s'était changée. Quand elle se tint devant lui, William ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de désir en la voyant. C'était une réaction totalement habituelle pour lui. Julia provoquait en lui toute sorte de choses dont il ne se risquerait pas de confesser à un prêtre.

Il se leva et la prit doucement dans ses bras, savourant le contact de son corps contre le sien. Puis il posa une main dans sa nuque et une autre au creux de ses reins. Il déposa de sulfureux baisers dans son cou. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses ardeurs maintenant qu'il savait combien la peau de Julia était douce et à quel point elle était réceptive à ses caresses. Julia semblait être dans le même état que lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ils entreprirent de se déshabiller langoureusement. William voulait prendre son temps et savourer chaque caresse, chaque mot, chaque baiser.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, Julia ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

« Et dire qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes que j'étais habillée. Tu aurais du me le dire que ça ne servait à rien ». William ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi en voyant l'air consterné de Julia.

« Et bien moi je crois que ça valait le coup. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime te déshabiller » répondit William. Julia pouvait voir dans le regard de William un désir immense. Il la regardait d'une façon si intense qu'elle pouvait jurer que les yeux de William étaient capables de la toucher à cet instant même. Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir admirer son corps dans son intégralité.

« William » dit Julia d'un air gêné. William mit fin à son exploration visuelle.

« Tu es absolument parfaite » Julia fut tellement émue par ses mots qu'elle renversa leur position. Elle se trouvait maintenant au dessus de lui. Une larme coula sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter William. Julia lut l'inquiétude dans son regard et s'empressa de le rassurer. « Ne fais pas attention, je suis tellement heureuse c'est tout » Puis elle prit un air pensif « tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir maintenant ? » William secoua simplement la tête, bien trop capturé par sa beauté. « je voudrais que tu me montres encore une fois à quel point tu m'aimes ». Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à William pour réaliser son souhait.

James Gillies n'avait pas eu de mal à suivre ses deux proies. Il devait admettre que William avait du goût en matière de femme. Il pensa avec délectation au moment où il se trouverait en la présence de la jeune femme. Leur dernière rencontre avait été quelque peu intense. Julia n'avait pas arrêté de se débattre et d'hurler. C'était une femme extrêmement tenace mais il avait eu le dernier mot. Il en sera de même pour cette fois. Mais cette fois ci son projet était bien plus machiavélique que la dernière fois. Il voulait que William soit le témoin direct de la mort lente et agonisante de la femme qu'il aimait. Gillies savait pertinemment que la perte de Julia, plongerait William dans un désespoir intense et qu'il pourrait donc faire ce qu'il veut de lui.

C'est alors qu'il les vit sortir de l'hôtel main dans la main semblant tellement heureux.

« Profite de ces derniers instants de bonheur William ».

Gillies eut un sourire de satisfaction et se hâta pour entamer la phase un de son plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, William avait pu communiquer avec l'inspecteur. Ce que William avait appris lui avait glacé le sang. Un témoin avait vu Gillies monter dans le même train que William et Julia. Il se trouvait en ce moment même dans la même ville qu'eux. Cette pensée rendait William malade. Cela faisait presque une demie heure que William traversait leur chambre d'hôtel de long en large. Julia était impuissante. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu William dans cet état. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le réconforter mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle avait peur qu'il ne la repousse.

Elle se contenta de l'observer puis n'y tenant plus elle s'approcha timidement de lui.

« William, parle moi s'il te plait. Je ne supporte plus ce silence »

William s'arrêta net et regarda la femme qu'il aimait. Elle avait cet air triste et blessé dans le regard. William se maudit intérieurement d'être la cause de sa peine. Dans sa colère, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la mettait à l'écart. Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Excuse moi. Je ne suis qu'un idiot » Il lui fit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant et qui la faisait fondre instantanément. Comment pouvait elle rester en colère contre lui?

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai un grand faible pour ton sourire » Elle lui avait dit cela d'un ton moqueur et William fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée contre lui. Puis son regard s'assombrit à nouveau.

« William parle moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ». Il tenait toujours Julia dans ses bras. L'odeur naturelle qui se dégageait de son corps et de ses cheveux l'enivrait au plus haut point.

« J'ai tellement peur de te perdre » William avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. La simple idée de la perdre le terrifiait. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation une fois, il ne pourrait pas le supporter une deuxième fois.

Julia prit son visage entre ses deux mains et lui dit d'un ton ferme « tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je ne laisserai personne me voler mes rêves »

William la serra dans ses bras « Promet moi de ne pas te promener seule ici. Je sais qu'il nous observe »

« Je te le promet » Julia scella cette promesse par un tendre baiser qui se transforma en une étreinte passionnée. Ils furent interrompus par un frappement à la porte. C'était le réceptionniste qui informa William qu'il devait se rendre au poste de police où les agents avaient reçu le signalement de Gillies et travaillaient d'arrache pied pour l'arrêter.

William ne voulait pas laisser Julia seule mais il savait que son aide serait peut être précieuse comme il connaissait bien James Gillies. Il pourrait peut être leur apporter des informations précieuses.

« N'ouvre à personne et surtout reste bien ici jusqu'à mon retour. Je sais que tu penses que j'exagère mais je t'en prie fais le pour moi »

« Je t'attendrai bien sagement dans ce lit sans aucun vêtement. Peut être que ça te donnera envie de rentrer plus vite » William avait ce regard empli de désir que Julia commençait à reconnaître.

« Crois moi je ne vais pas te faire attendre longtemps » Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement et la regarda intensément comme s'il voulait garder pour toujours son visage en mémoire. Après un dernier baiser il quitta la pièce le cœur lourd.

Julia en profita pour se faire couler un bain. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire à William mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Gillies puisse en avoir après elle. Elle espérait que le bain l'aiderait à la relaxer.

Elle fit couler l'eau et commença à se déshabiller lorsqu'un violent coup à la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

Gillies satisfait du travail accompli sourit largement « Docteur Ogden, comme on se retrouve. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué vous savez » Il la souleva et la transporta en dehors de l'hôtel sans aucun problème. Gillies avait pris soin de s'occuper du réceptionniste avant de monter dans la chambre de Julia. Puis il monta dans une calèche et disparut comme il était venu, sans aucune trace.

Ce chapitre est court mais c'est pour mieux savourer l'anticipation. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup. A bientôt;)

Laetitia.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque Julia reprit connaissance un violent mal de tête lui fit refermer les yeux immédiatement.

Elle avait des courbatures partout. Julia se força à ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois. Elle était dans une pièce minuscule complètement plongée dans le noir. Seul un mince filet de lumière s'échappait de l'entrebâillement de la porte qui la gardait prisonnière. Gillies se trouvait il de l'autre côté de cette porte ?

Julia remarqua qu'une de ses mains était attachée. En se concentrant un peu plus, Julia pouvait distinguer une table avec une chaise au fond de la pièce.

Depuis que Gillies l'avait enterré vivante, Julia avait beaucoup de mal à rester dans le noir. Julia se mit à suffoquer rien que de repenser à ce moment. Elle prit sur elle et se força pourtant à rester calme. « Fais le pour William ».

Julia fut terrorisée à l'idée de penser ce que Gilles lui avait concocté cette fois. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'en prenait à elle pour atteindre William.

Quand William allait apprendre que Gillies l'avait enlevé, il allait se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé seule à l'hôtel.

Julia, elle, savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Si Gillies avait l'intention de l'enlever, il l'aurait fait à un moment ou un autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse et William n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

Julia se concentra pour essayer de distinguer le moindre bruit mais tout était absolument silencieux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. William allait la retrouver, il finissait toujours par la retrouver où qu'elle puisse être.

William se sentait complètement vide. Pour la deuxième fois Gillies avait réussi à enlever la femme qu'il aimait et cette fois ci pratiquement sous son nez.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sombrer dans le désespoir pour Julia mais William ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Gillies lui avait réservé comme sort. Ce malade l'avait enterré vivante la dernière fois. William savait qu'il devait s'attendre au pire. Chaque seconde comptait.

Aucun témoin n'avait vu Gillies sortir avec Julia de l'hôtel. Il n'avait aucun indice sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Julia.

En inspectant leur chambre d'hôtel, William avait remarqué que la baignoire était remplie d'eau. Julia avait sûrement voulu se détendre et n'avait pas entendu son agresseur entrer dans la pièce.

Le sang qu'il vit par terre l'effraya au plus au point. Gillies avait osé frapper Julia et pour ça William ferait en sorte qu'il paye et cette fois il s'en chargerait personnellement.

William appela l'inspecteur pour lui faire part de la nouvelle. Lui et George allaient prendre le prochain train pour Winnipeg pour l'aider dans ses recherches. En attendant, William ne pouvait compter que sur lui et les quelques agents de police locaux.

Gillies avait eu peu de temps pour organiser cet enlèvement car il n'avait su qu'au dernier moment qu'ils allaient se rendre à Winnipeg. William était certain que Gillies n'avait pas quitté la ville. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de voyager avec Julia.

William se concentra. Il devait forcément y'avoir une explication. Soudain une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

« Constable Anderson, amenez moi tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur une quelconque famille Gillies à Winnipeg. Faites vite je vous prie, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ».

William était persuadé que Gillies se trouvait dans un endroit laissé à l'abandon qui avait appartenu à sa famille. Si William trouvait cet endroit il trouverait Julia.

Cela faisait des heures que Julia était resté dans le noir. Pour ne pas paniquer elle se remémorait chaque moment heureux qu'elle avait passé avec William. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit en trombe. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière et Julia fut forcée de fermer les yeux.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et Julia ouvrit les yeux rapidement malgré l'intense douleur pour voir qui c'était.

Gillies se tenait devant elle le regard malfaisant. Il avait ce sourire diabolique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ma chère Julia, quel plaisir de nous rencontrer à nouveau. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. J'adore m'amuser avec vous ».

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle profita de la lumière pour voir où elle était détenue et peut être trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais Gillies avait remarqué son manège.

« Pas la peine de vous creuser la tête docteur, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante. A moins que ce cher William réussisse une fois de plus à vous trouver »

« Croyez moi il va me trouver et vous ne verrez plus jamais la lumière du jour ». Julia était épuisée et la colère était tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même.

« J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison ma chère Julia, sinon c'est vous qui ne reverrez plus jamais la lumière du jour. Et ce cher William mourra de chagrin une fois qu'il aura apprit votre mort et mon plan se finira comme je l'avais prévu »

William avait une fois de plus eu raison de suivre son instinct. Une vieille bicoque située pas très loin de Winnipeg appartenait toujours aux Gillies. William n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer aux officiers de police et décida de se rendre seul chez Gillies. Il savait que Julia risquait de mourir à chaque seconde. Il laissa les plans de la ville en évidence pour qu'on sache où le retrouver puis il vola un vélo qui se trouvait adossé au mur de l'hôtel et pédala aussi vite qu'il put. Tout au long du trajet ses pensées accompagnèrent Julia « tiens bon mon amour, j'arrive ».

Julia observait Gillies. Il était affairé à la petite table qu'elle avait pu distinguer tout à l'heure. Il tenait dans sa main une seringue et Julia comprit qu'elle lui était destinée. Lorsque Gillies s'approcha d'elle, Julia eut un moment de recul mais elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin.

« Allons allons docteur, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire. Croyez moi vous ne souffrirez qu'un bref instant. Ce qu'il y'a dans cette seringue va vous plonger dans un profond coma puis petit à petit tous vos organes internes vont vous lâcher et vous finirez pas mourir. Mais ne soyez pas effrayée, un remède existe. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à prier que votre détective arrive à temps »

Lorsque Gillies planta la seringue dans son bras, les dernières pensées de Julia se tournèrent vers William.


	13. Chapter 13

William pédalait comme si sa vie en dépendait. En réalité sa vie en dépendait. Si Julia venait à mourir, William savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il arriva enfin à l'adresse indiquée. Il laissa tomber le vélo par terre et entreprit de défoncer la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. William ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir si Julia allait bien.

Quand il pénétra dans la maison tout était sombre. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il entendit de faibles gémissements. William se précipita dans la direction d'où provenaient les bruits.

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucun effort et William vit une silhouette allongée par terre. Il reconnut immédiatement Julia et courut jusqu'à elle. William s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

Julia avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

« Julia mon amour, c'est moi. Je t'ai retrouvé » Mais Julia ne répondait pas. William, paniqué, ne sut pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce que Gillies avait encore mijoté ? Pourquoi Julia ne répondait elle pas ?

William posa sa main sur le front de Julia. Elle était bouillante. Il se retourna pour voir si Gillies n'avait pas laissé un indice dans la pièce. William n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Gillies apparut une arme dans la main.

« Détective comme on se retrouve. Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes vraiment très fort. Vous finissez toujours pas me retrouver »

« Que lui avez vous fait sale malade ? » William n'avait qu'une envie : l' étranger lentement de ses mains mais l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains l'en dissuada.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Disons simplement qu'elle est plongée dans un profond sommeil que seul vous détective êtes capable de l'en sortir »

William était perdu. De quoi Gillies voulait il parler ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas une fois que je vous aurai tout expliqué, tout sera enfin clair »

William perdit le peu de patience qu'il avait « Je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez pendu Gillies et cette fois vous ne vous échapperez pas »

« Voyons détective ce n'est pas l'heure de proférer des menaces alors que votre dulcinée est entre la vie et la mort »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez simplement endormie ? »

Gillies se délectait du désespoir de William. Le détective perdait toute contenance quand on s'attaquait à la femme qu'il aimait. C'en était presque trop facile. Heureusement Gillies savait que son plan allait corser les choses.

« Disons que j'ai omis de vous dire que je l'ai drogué. Voyez vous détective j'ai eu le temps de faire pas mal de recherche pendant mon emprisonnement. Un détenu m'a parlé de cette drogue et j'ai eu immédiatement l'idée de concocter ce plan. Ecoutez bien attentivement William. Si vous ne trouvez pas un antidote pour la sauver elle mourra d'ici deux heures. Ça fait déjà une heure que je lui ai injecté la drogue. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour préparer ce remède se trouve sur la table derrière vous. Mais faites attention, j'ai laissé intentionnellement des produits hautement mortels. Alors servez vous de votre brillant esprit détective. Quelle combinaison sera la bonne ? Et n'oubliez pas ! Vous ne disposez que de deux heures avant que votre douce et tendre ne quitte ce monde »

Gillies quitta la pièce et ferma la porte en laissant échapper un rire malsain. De l'autre côté de la porte, William entendit Gillies lui dire « amusez vous bien détective »

William se rua sur la porte. Il mit toutes ses forces pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais celle ci refusa de bouger. William se laissa alors glisser par terre complètement abattu.

Comment allait il réussir à préparer cet antidote dont Gillies parlait ? Est ce qu'il existait vraiment ? Ou William était il condamné à regarder Julia mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ?

William entendit gémir Julia. William s'approcha d'elle comme pour y trouver la force de surmonter cet obstacle. Elle était toujours bouillante.

C'est alors que William se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Il devait essayer. Il posa un baiser sur son front pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas puis il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient tous les flacons.

Heureusement Gillies avait inscrit le nom de chaque substance contenue dans les flacons. William en connaissait quelques uns notamment ceux qui étaient hautement mortels. Il les écarta aussitôt et se mit à étudier ceux qui restaient. Il avait le choix entre trois flacons. Un seul d'entre eux pouvait sauver Julia. Si William injectait la mauvaise substance à Julia, elle mourrait aussitôt.

William comprit alors que c'était ça le plan de Gillies. Si William ne faisait rien Julia mourra mais si au contraire il lui injectait la mauvaise substance elle mourrait aussi.

William se mit à prier de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces. Dieu ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans un moment pareil. William ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire qu'il allait perdre Julia alors qu'il venait juste de la retrouver. La vie était trop cruelle.

Julia gémissait de douleur de plus en plus et William assistait impuissant à la souffrance de la femme qu'il aimait. William pleura d'impuissance. Jamais il ne s'était senti si seul.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Non ! » Cria t'il. William ne laisserait pas mourir Julia. Il avait une chance sur trois. Si seulement Julia avait été en état de parler. Elle aurait pu le conseiller. William n'était rien sans elle.

C'est alors qu'une image lui vint en tête. La semaine dernière Julia était venue lui apporter des revues médicales qu'elle avait lu. Elle savait que William était tout aussi passionné qu'elle par le sujet. Ce que William appréciait le plus, c'est quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient lu et de comment ils imaginaient le monde de demain.

William se rappela qu'il avait vu le nom d'une des substances dans la revue que Julia lui avait donné.

William laissa échapper un cri de joie. Il connaissait l'antidote qui allait sauver Julia. Il en était sûr maintenant. Si Julia ne lui avait pas apporter cette revue jamais il n'aurait été capable de la sauver.

Il se hâta auprès d'elle et lui fit une injection. Mais rien ne se passa. Julia ne réagissait pas. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si elle allait mourir par sa faute ? William s'allongea auprès d'elle et pleura.

Julia sentit la douleur l'envahir peu à peu qu'elle reprenait connaissance. Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle et reconnut immédiatement le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« William » William croyait avoir rêvé mais lorsque Julia murmura une deuxième fois son nom il sut qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et posa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouva.

« tu es vivante. Je croyais t'avoir perdu. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué »

Julia ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir le visage de William empli de larmes. Dans un effort surhumain elle caressa son visage « Je savais que tu me sauverais. Tu es mon héros »

A ces mots William pleura de plus belle et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Julia.

C'est dans cette même position que George et l'inspecteur les trouvèrent.

Pour Barbara: pas de cliffhanger cette fois ci ;)

merci à vous tous pour votre soutien :)


	14. Chapter 14

Trois mois plus tard...

William et Julia avaient essayé de reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible. Après sa libération, Julia avait du rester hospitalisée pendant quelques jours. William ne passait pas un seul moment loin d'elle sous les regards amusés de l'inspecteur, de George et des infirmières.

William était devenue hyper protecteur et Julia ne s'était pas privée de lui dire gentiment. Il vérifiait si elle mangeait bien, si elle se reposait bien. Mais Julia préférait le laissait faire car elle savait qu'elle ferait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés.

Lorsque Julia put enfin sortir, William lui avait fait la surprise de préparer un somptueux repas. Ils avaient profité de cette soirée pour se retrouver enfin tous les deux. A la fin du repas la vie de Julia changea pour toujours. William s'était agenouillé devant elle et après lui avoir répété à quel point il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, il la demanda en mariage. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Julia pour se jeter dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers tout en lui disant oui une dizaine de fois.

Ils se marièrent quelques jours plus tard. Ils refusaient tous les deux d'attendre plus longtemps pour démarrer leur vie ensemble. Julia avait aménagé avec William. Elle aimait cette maison par dessus tout et avait calmé les inquiétudes ses inquiétudes.

« Es tu sûre de vouloir vivre ici ? Nous pourrions trouver un endroit qui te convienne mieux. Cette maison n'est pas très grande et la décoration laisse à désirer »

« Oui mais tous les meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai de toi se trouvent dans cette maison. Crois moi William cette maison est parfaite »

Julia avait donc commencé à refaire la décoration de la maison et William ne put qu'admirer encore une fois les nombreuses qualités de sa femme. Lorsqu'un soir il rentra tard et qu'il vit Julia dans un fauteuil en train de lire une revue médicale, il pensa alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à ce moment..mais il se trompait.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Julia avait commencé à se sentir très mal. Elle souffrait de nausées et de fortes douleurs abdominales. Elle n'avait rien dit à William pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Mais lorsqu'elle rentra le soir, William remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Julia avait donc été obligée de lui avouer qu'elle s'était sentie mal toute la journée.

Au moment du coucher, William prit la décision d'appeler le docteur Tash. Il ne supportait pas de voir Julia souffrir comme ça. Julia était maintenant allongée dans leur lit, recroquevillée.

Quand il annonça qu'Isaac allait venir Julia ne protesta même pas, ce qui eut pour effet de l'inquiéter encore plus sur son état.

Isaac était venu mais il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose mais il s'était engagé à se concerter avec d'autres collègues pour trouver la cause de son mal être.

Plusieurs jours étaient donc passés sans que Julia ne ressente aucune douleur. William aurait voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps à la maison pour se reposer mais Julia était bien trop entêtée. William restait toujours inquiet. Tant que le docteur Tash n'aurait pas confirmé que tout allait bien chez elle, William ne serait pas tranquille.

La vie de William changea brutalement par une chaude nuit d'été. Julia se tenait debout devant la fenêtre du salon et regardait dehors. Lorsqu'elle vit le reflet de William par la fenêtre elle se retourna immédiatement et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

William se précipita à ses côtés craignant que quelque chose n'aille pas.

« Julia mon amour est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu souffres encore c'est ça. Je vais appeler Isaac. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.. » Julia l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. William ne tarda pas à se faire prier pour retourner ce sulfureux baiser. Julia se détacha de lui avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire.

« William ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça.. Je n'y crois même pas moi même »

« Julia, de quoi parles tu ? J'avoue que je suis complètement perdu »

Julia savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille droit au but.

« Je suis enceinte William, je porte ton enfant »

William sentit tout l'air de ses poumons lui manquer. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Mais..mais je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant »

Julia s'inquiéta de voir les yeux de William emplis de larmes. Elle pensait qu'il serait aussi heureux qu'elle. Mais l'immense sourire de William élimina tous ses doutes.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé » William prit enfin conscience de l'immensité de cette nouvelle.

Il prit tendrement Julia dans ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux « tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux qu'à ce moment. Je t'aime tellement » Julia ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Les mots n'étaient pas assez fort alors elle fit la seule chose dont elle était capable : elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Un peu plus tard une fois l'euphorie passée, William et Julia étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit. Julia se trouvait sur le dos. William avait posé sa tête sur son ventre encore plat. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, William n'avait cessé de caresser son ventre et de murmurer des mots d'amour à ce petit être qu'il aimait déjà plus que tout.

Cette scène émut Julia au plus haut point. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler. Isaac l'avait mise en garde. Cette grossesse allait être très difficile et Julia risquait de perdre le bébé à tout moment. Il lui avait même avoué qu'il était possible qu'elle ne survive pas à l'accouchement.

Mais Julia n'avait tout simplement pas la force de briser le bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

William sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il regarda Julia. William avait développé un sixième sens lorsqu'il s'agissait des émotions de ses émotions. Elle avait le regard perdu et triste.

Julia sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de William sur les siennes.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas »

Julia caressa doucement la joue de William et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. William ferma les yeux à ce contact. Julia respira un grand coup et lui avoua tout.

William avait calmé ses inquiétudes du mieux qu'il put. Il lui avait fait la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger elle et leur bébé.

Les mois passèrent. William et Julia essayaient de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Ils profitaient de chaque moment. Chaque soir, le même rituel s'était installé entre eux. Julia s'allongeait sur le canapé aux côtés de William pendant qu'il lui faisait la lecture tout en caressant son ventre rebondi. Lorsque le bébé donnait des coups de pied trop fort William parlait à son futur enfant en lui racontant les inventions qu'ils feraient tous les deux. Julia lui avait dit avec amour que sa voix apaisait le bébé.

Lorsque Julia s'endormait William priait pour Julia et pour son futur enfant.

William eut raison de prier et de garder espoir car tous ses rêves se réalisèrent lorsqu'après des heures acharnées de souffrance Julia mit au monde une magnifique petite fille. Les larmes de William coulèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la première fois. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère.

Oui, William avait eu raison d'y croire. Maintenant il avait un nouveau but dans la vie : faire en sorte que les deux femmes de sa vie ne manquent jamais de rien et qu'elles sachent chaque jour de leur vie à quel point il les aimait éternellement.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


End file.
